


Light And Darkness

by RobbiTheRobin666



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbiTheRobin666/pseuds/RobbiTheRobin666
Summary: Ever since the boys were taken by HIM, they were forced to live in the Eye Of Eden for 4 years alongside the Krill Overlord HIM. However, when they see what he has planned for the rest of world, they take it upon themselves to alert everyone and stop him from destroying their home. Will they succeed and leave Eden to continue their lives elsewhere or be captured and sent back there to rot forever?--------------"Sky: Children Of The Light" is a social indie adventure game developed and published by ThatGameCompany. In Sky, players explore a kingdom using a cape that gives them the ability to fly. The in-game world consists of seven unique realms, each with a different theme and a variety of areas to explore.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 3





	Light And Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own neither the PPG or Sky: COTL, credits go to Craig McCracken and ThatGameCompany. However, much of the construction of the lore was made by me. Words with signs like "¹", "²", etc. will be further explained in the end of the page. Just, please play the game man, it's really good. 👌

"BOOMER! HURRY!" Brick yelled through the loud and dirty winds at the youngest, who had just ran out of energy and struggled to climb up the broken pillars to join his brothers. He barely climbed a few rocks, before feeling the faint string of connection emanating from Brick's open palm, as the deadly crimson light surrounded them, reminded them that they only had a few minutes, before the krill above them landed a clean attack, just like it previously had. Boomer focused on that weak string of connection and let it pull him towards Brick, who held his hand tight and held the unconscious Butch next to him even tighter. As the krill prepared itself for an attack, Brick was opening the portal that would take them to The Aviary. By the time the krill landed an attack, the boys were already gone.

——————————————

Boomer woke up to the feeling of tiny hands on his face and body, exploring and pinching him. He struggled to open his eyes, and was almost blinded by the scorching ball of light that was the sun. He covered his eyes, accidentally smacking someone with his elbow and setting off some very surprised gasps and murmurs.

"Ow! Hey! That wasn't very nice!" The little kid he- accidentally- smacked spoke up.

"Wow! His cape is so pale!"

"Ew, why is he covered in that black guey stuff?"

"He's stinky!"

"Is he okay? Hey! My head isn't that hard for you to go back to sleep!"

"SHUT UP!" Boomer sprang up and yelled, making all the kids around him run away, shrieking in fear. Ah, silence, much better. However, the aftermath of springing up so fast caught him immediately and he felt a strong migraine that made him hold his own head and groan quietly. Once his vision cleared, he noticed he was laying on soft, golden sand. All he saw in front of him was an old, rocky staircase with two, old stone pillars that lead to the long gone tattters of what once was a portal and behind it the wide, blue sea. He looked around him to see three familiar tombstones and a cave hole behind him not too far back. However, he recognized the blurry, almost see-through figure of one of his old professor coming towards him from that very cave. His stuff body relaxed at the sight of his old caretaker.

"Ah... The Ushering Stargazer... Always at everyone's immediate help, are you now?" Boomer chuckled and the spirit smiled fondly at him.

"The Naïve Fool, a name that does not seem to suit you anymore. You have grown, quite a lot it would seem." The spirit stood beside him as Boomer struggled to walk, his feet trembling and weakening by the second. He secretly hoped that she would help him, but then remembered that she couldn't even touch him. Pity. He practically crawled to the nearest candle and sat near it, feeling the warmth take over him and slowly recharge his body, making all the "sticky black gue" drain and bring back all the color to him, revealing his porcelain white, shoulder long messy hair and chocolate skin. He was wearing his old, tattered uniform from three years ago, clearly not fitting him anymore and the visible patches of him trying to make it fit again, were all over the outfit but, he did not seem to mind. Much. His cape was plain navy blue with a few yellow lightning marks badly plastered at the ends. His hair were white and messy, unkept and shabby.

"Nah, it still sticks. But uh, thanks, I guess I've just gotten taller." Boomer chuckled nervously. The Stargazer sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"How old are you?" She asked sternly.

"4. By 31, missed 8. I know, I know, I look much younger, just give me my winged light back. Please." Boomer laid his hand out, and the Stargazer complied. She took out 8 winged light wedges, and he gladly took them like they were medicine. He felt more energized than ever, and quickly got up again.

"There you go. Do not dare to say I never tended to you, Fool." She floated upwards next to him as he brushed the dust off of him and stretched his arms.

"Yeah yeah, and stop calling me that, will you? My new name is Boomer." He spoke directly to her. She scoffed fondly.

"Well, _Boomer_ , it is a pleasure to have you here again. I have missed you dearly, you promised you would visit, and I hold you accountable for that." She scolded him softly, and Boomer averted his gaze.

"Yeah, well, The Eye Of Eden isn't that easy to get out of..." Boomer chuckled then winced at the horrified expression on his previous mentor's face.

"The... The Eye... Of Eden?" She stuttered and shook. "What... could you _possibly_ be doing in The Eye Of Eden! Do you not know how deadly that foul realm is?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I THOUGHT YOU, MOJO, AND YOUR BROTHERS WERE IN THE GOLDEN WASTELAND!" She screamed at him in concern and horror. And she was right to do so. His brother and him were warned from an extremely young age that The Eye Of Eden was a dangerous, deadly realm. Very few managed to escape, but no one came back in one piece. Even Mojo Jojo, who was obsessed with the study of krills warned them to _never_ even _think_ about going there. The Eye Of Eden was nowhere _near_ as filled with krills as the golden wasteland, but the harsh and uncontrollable winds, the very few candles and crimson-like acid rain made the place unlivable. At least... that's what everyone was lead to believe. Now see, Boomer didn't know many people, but those he did know weren't the... best company. They were all either criminals, runaways, outcasts or crude villains who were sent there to perish. Or... the few people who were blamed, accused, cast out and rejected by society for things they didn't even do. Those who's spirits... will finally be at peace.

"It wasn't a choice. It wasn't _my_ choice. He dragged me in there... He... Put us through all that... Bullshit..." Boomer clenched his fist hard as he spoke softly through grit teeth, and tried his best not to scream.

"He? He who? Mojo? Speak, Boomer! Tell me!" She encouraged him and looked at him frantically.

"HIM." He finally confessed.

"Who?"

"HIM!"

"Him who?!"

"Ugh, here we go. HIM! That's _literally_ his name! H.I.M! A creepy, vile, cruel, half-krill-half-welkin amalgamate that dragged me and my brothers in Eden!" Boomer yelled back, with small tears on his eyes already forming. It was painful to remember it, it really was. It was like, his entire life in that Hell hole was right there, in front of him, once again, and he was reliving that entire pain at an impeccable speed all over again. He wanted it gone, he wanted that pain gone. He just... didn't know how. The Ushering Stargazer looked at him, remorseful, and reached out to him, then remembered she couldn't touch him. She could only hug her own arms as small tears fell from his face. He pulled himself together, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you... I... I need to find my brothers, can you lead me to them?" He looked at her in a pleading gaze, as she sighed and floated towards the entering cave of The Isle Of Dawn. As Boomer followed behind her silently, he began to recall his previous escapades and adventures he did here. When a welkin is born, they are born in The Aviary, or The Homeland. They are grown inside a vase, and crawl out of it with the help of nearby prophets. The prophets job is to check every vase and see if a welkin is ready to flee, and assist them in doing so. The second they are born into the world, they immediately mimic and successfully copy their prophets movements, like walking, and running. Then they are safely teleported to The Isle Of Dawn, where several spirits and adult welkins teach them everything about life. The kingdom is small, compared to the rest, and yet it seemed like their entire world was right there, where they needed it to be. That was their world, The Isle... was their home. When welkins come out of their vase, they don't know who made them. And it doesn't matter, because after a full year¹, they are taken in by mentor, who becomes their parent². But before he was taken in by Mojo, Boomer's family was consisted of his 2 "brothers", since they were born almost simultaneously, and the spirits. 

He was given the name The Naïve Fool, as a reminder of the time his brother had given him a butterfly, and told him that if this butterfly flies away, he will die. Boomer had held it in inside his hand the whole time, and refused to let it go no matter what. Brick eventually had to rip it off of him-seriously, he was planning to _never_ let it go- and got in trouble for making his brother cry. After learning what happened, both Butch and Boomer got a beating by Brick. Well, he tried, but was being pulled back by The Pointing Candlemaker in order not to rip his brothers apart. That, surprisingly, did not give his brother the name The Flaming Bludgeoner, but it did show them to never piss him off ever again. Boomer also recalled having been beaten by another classmate, and Brick threw a rock at that asshole's eye. And the time he grabbed a stick and hit a classmate in the ass for calling him a "sissy". Yeah, that was the day he was called The Flaming Bludgeoner. Long story short, angry Brick was an evil menace that needed to be restrained. At least he wasn't as bad as Butch, but that's a story for another time. I think it was that reason alone on why he couldn't make any friends... The only friend he ever made was...

"Hey, do you remember The Joyous Laughter?" He spoke up again, his voice peaked with curiousity. The Ushering Stargazer didn't stop walking, or turned to see him, but he could tell she looked confused.

"The Joyous... Oh yes! Bubbles! I remember her! Her new name is Bubbles, by the way. Yes, she is a doll, and actually became a professor here." The Stargazer spoke fondly as she made her way to the nursery. Boomer looked at her in surprise.

"Really? You mean she's here? Like, here here?" Boomer walked faster to catch up with her. The Stargazer chuckled.

"Yes Boomer, here here." She said, as she nodded her head towards a little corner of the nursery. The nursery in question was an old stone cave with two entrances, white beds and medical items spread around everywhere. In one of them laid Butch himself, or previously known as The Berserk Baron. His waist long dusty gray hair was nothing more than a bunch of black fucking _needles_ glued on his head and his deep forest green eyes really complimented the caveman look he was sporting. His calloused and rough feet stuck out of the sheet over him, given he was the tallest and the most muscular of his brothers. His forest green cape was thrown to the side, much like his old, ripped and nasty uniform shirt, the white vertical rhombus glowing proudly on his chest.

"Ouch! That hurts, woman! Stop pressing it so harshly!" Butch's pleading voice was heard, but Boomer wasn't paying attention to that at all. Oh goodness Gracious. Holy...

"I'm sorry Butch, but the wax over your wound keeps leaking. Just, please hold on a little longer." Bubbles smiled fondly and continued pressing it softly.

_...shit._

Bubbles. The name... definitely suited her. She had grown to be quite the beauty. Her cape was nowhere to be seen, and she was a nice ankle long baby blue wrap dress with a small bleu de france waist apron with azure blue polka dots. The apron had azure blue lettuce edge hem and was tied behind her in a perfect bow. The hem and neck of her dress, along with the hem of her bell sleeves had the traditional rectangular spirals pattern that was also bleu de france. She wore 3 homemade bead bracelets on each hand and a pink and yellow bead necklace with her name on it, which he assumed were made by her students. Her white silky hair were no longer tied in pigtails, but now in a singular long silvery braid.

Like he said, she had grown to be... _quite_... the beauty. However, he snapped back to his senses when he saw her baby blue eyes focus on his cobalt ones. She too, was left stunned. She slowly rose from her stool and walked towards him.

"...Boomie? Is that you?" She cocked her head to the side. It took him a while to process her question, but nonetheless, he stiffened and cleared his throat.

"Yeah... It's, uh, me Boomer. I'm surprised you recognized me, if it weren't for me knowing who you were, I wouldn't recognize you at all, not without the pigtails or your old ca—" Boomer was cut off and instead let out a strained noise as Bubbles wrapped her hands harshly around his neck.

"Oh it's so good to see you again! I can't believe how much you've changed! You've gotten so tall! And you have a _mullet_ now?! Oh my stars! What happened to your outfit?! You need to stop wearing it, it's clearly no longer your size, oh wait, silly me, that was so rude, I'm so sorry about that, haha! Anyways, how have you been? Oh! I heard you teleported from The Aviary, I mean, not to be mean or anything but you _really_ should've just teleported straight here instead, you caused quite the ruckus amongst the newborns, they all started laying down on the grass after seeing you and your brothers passed out on the ground and—"

"BREATHE WOMAN! How the FUCK do you not run out of air talking non-stop like that! Jesus, calm the fuck down!" Butch yelled at her through his covered ears. Boomer glared at him and threw a small rock at his face, which he managed to catch and throw it back at him. He missed, but still.

"Goodness! Both of you, stop that! You'll hit other patients! Please, no more rocks!" Bubbles spoke frantically, making Boomer and Butch back off. Boomer forgot how much of a stickler for safety these guys were. Mostly because the boys really didn't care. Bubbles turned towards Boomer and gave him a genuine smile.

"I forgot to ask you, how are you Boomer?" Boomer blushed slightly from hearing her soft voice speaking to him so genuinely and cleared his throat. Her smile... didn't seem to falter one bit, no matter how many years passed. It was a smile, one would lay their life on the line to protect from any danger.

_Danger... dangers... WAIT!_

"Where's Brick?!" Boomer remembered suddenly, making Bubbles widen her eyes.

"Um, speaking to The Rejecting Voyager?" She pointed at The Golden Ramp and yelped when Boomer grabbed Butch by the scruff of his shirt and made a dash for the ramp, much to the dismay of the nurses behind them. As he slid down the sand, he spotted Brick near the pillar of The Golden Ramp, talking to The Voyager, and they both seemed to be really deep into the conversation. When Boomer arrived, Butch fell to the ground and stormed multiple curses at Boomer, and Brick simply rolled his eyes. Much like Butch, Brick also had very long silvery hair, however they were much tidier and much, much longer than Butch's, almost reaching his knees. His cape seemed even more burned and tattered than before, and half of his tawny brown mask was gone, revealing his left, crimson red eye. And just like his brothers, his shirt was trying too hard to fit him at this point.

"About time you two showed up, come on, let's leave already." Brick rapped it up quickly, but The Voyager stopped him.

"Not so fast, we still don't know who's going to take you there. None of us can, because we don't know the way, and we also have too many responsibilities to leave behind." The Voyager spoke sternly. Brick grit his teeth and rubbed his chin. Boomer and Butch were left looking back and forth between the two men, and neither said anything, until Boomer finally decided to talk.

"Brick, we need to talk—" He began but Brick cut him off.

"About HIM? Way ahead of you, Boom." Brick scoffed and continued to run his chin in thought.

"So what's the plan then?" Butch got up and brushed the dust off of him, as he waited eagerly for Brick's response.

"There is only one place close enough to The Eye Of Eden that won't get us killed... or most exactly _krilled_ and maybe get us a group of people who might actually be of use." Brick laid both of his hands on his waist and looked at the boys quizzically. Like he was a teacher, asking for the very obvious answer to the problem. Butch adverted his gaze and scratched his head, but Boomer figured it out faster and widened his eyes in realisation.

"The Vault Of Knowledge." He looked up at Brick, confident in his answer. Brick showed him the smallest of smiles as he looked back at The Voyager, who stiffened.

"Yes... That is true, however we know no one who can actually take you boys there. Normally, we would just teleport you all there, however the portals are broken and it would take a lot of power to teleport you all so far away." The Voyager sighed and the boys simultaneously adverted their gaze sheepishly. One of HIM's last plans to unleash Eden on the rest of the world was that he needed to destroy all the other portals in order for there to be chance of escape or plotting. He obviously couldn't do it himself, since he was bound there by The Elders, and so he sent his three favorite lackeys to do it for him.

Take a guess on who they were.

"Anyways, now's not a good time. We have 4 ceremonies to prepare, and this news is a bit... overwhelming as it is. You boys need some rest, we know it took you all a lot of strength just to come here. You all need rest, and... a change of clothes. We'll deal with this tomorrow. You're dismissed." They all bowed to him and he waved them off politely. The boys made their way back to the nursery where The Pointing Candlemaker was sitting next to Bubbles. At the sight of Boomer, she sprang up and rushed to see them. She bowed politely, and so did the boys– although Butch had to pull Boomer down for a proper bow by the scruff of his shirt, since he was left staring at her speechless– and she beamed at all of them.

"Hello boys, I don't think we all got the chance to properly reintroduce ourselves, I'm The Joyous Laughter, or Bubbles as many call me now! It's nice to see you all again, how's Mojo?" She asked innocently, however the sheer mention of their late father, made them all stiffen. She noticed their sudden shift of mood and covered her mouth with her hands in order to somewhat cover her gasp.

"Oh my stars... Please forgive me, I didn't know. I give you my condolences, I know how much he loved you all..." She looked at all of them in sorrow as she presses her hands together and bowed down in respect. Brick touched the top of her hands, signaling her to get up again, and gave her a cold look.

"It's fine, it's been a while now anyways. How's the professor?" He asked in his usual, emotionless and stern voice. Bubbles stood straight and gave him a small smile.

"He's fine, trying to find the reason of the local portal's sudden mysterious destruction. I am a bit worried he might be overworking, knowing him." Bubbles let out a small awkward laugh, and the boys followed suit. After a short moment of silence, Boomer could tell Butch just came up with an idea.

"Your sisters live really far away right? TF is in Valley and CL is in Vault, no?" He wondered. Bubbles raised a brow at him.

"Yeah, they do. Why do you ask?" Both of his brothers looked at him quizzically before realising where he was getting.

"Do you visit them?" Butch asked again, more eagerly this time.

"Well, yeah, I take the long way there though, because I usually bring a lot of stuff with me, and the portals kept waroing them in different places. I don't visit Blossom though, I just go to Buttercup, and either Blossom comes to us, or Buttercup goes to Blossom." Bubbles rambled for a moment before Butch walked over to her with stars on his eyes.

"Can you take us to them? We need to go to The Vault, _urgently_. It's really, really, _really_ important. Like, _millions of lives on the LINE_ important!" Butch further emphasized by softly holding her by the shoulders. Bubbles looked promptly terrified, as she should when a random hobo grabs her by the arms and tells her welkins will _die_ if she can't drag him to The Vault. Boomer rubs his temples and Brick kicks Butch on his knee pit harshly, making Butch crouch slightly. He looked behind him and saw both of his brothers signaling him to _"shut the fuck up"_. He got the message and smiled at Bubbles innocently.

"Well I mean, not _millions_ of lives just, a few, hundreds of thousands maybe? OW! Hey, stop that! Okay, so it's important, but the point is can you take us or not?" Butch asked her again and she swallowed hard.

"Um... sure?" Bubbles shrugged and Butch let go of her with a victorious look. Brick sighed in relief, and Boomer made a small gesture of raising his fist in the air, as a sign of victory. Bubbles looked at three men extremely confused, and Boomer stepped forward to put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for doing this, you have no idea how much it means to us. And, well, you shouldn't, because we can't really explain it but... Thank you. Thank you very much." He gave her a genuine smile, and noticed a bit of pink spread across her puffy cheeks. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and shuffled her feet.

"Um, no problem, I'm always happy to help, I had a few things I wanted them to have anyways, and I needed to visit my father too... Is it okay if we leave tomorrow or is that too soon for you?" Bubbles asked and Brick nodded his head.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you Bubbles." Brick spoke again and Bubbles smiled at all of them.

"Okay then, I'm going to tell The Voyager, you guys can go ahead and follow The Candlemaker to your dune, since you're staying the night." Bubbles pointed at The Candlemaker and bowed to them respectfully before making her way The Voyager. The boys looked at her as she was leaving, and spoke quietly.

"Well that was... easy..." Butch spoke up first. Brick nodded.

"Agreed. Too easy. I did think we might've had to convince her more..." Brick cocked his head to the side and turned to Boomer, then back at Butch.

"She seems to be quite fond of Boomer a lot. Maybe we can use that to our advantage later if we need it." Boomer gave him a concerned look.

"How could we _possibly_ use that to our advantage?! And come on, she's _The Joyous Laughter_ , she would never even harm a butterfly." Boomer crosses his arms and his brothers stayed quiet for a moment before Brick spoke up again.

"Well, you might be right, however do acknowledge the fact that the more we grow, the more we change. Who knows what her goals are now?" Brick rubbed his chin, then fully turned towards Boomer behind him.

"Now, we need to retrieve our clothes and make our way to our dune." Brick grabbed his mask acessory and flew towards one of the guest dunes that he was introduced to before the brothers woke up. Butch quickly grabbed his shirt and cape and flew towards Brick, alongside Boomer. They didn't really bring any belongings, but they did treasure their capes. When they arrived, they put their capes on and settled down to rest. Slowly, but surely, Boomer dozed off to sleep. 

——————————————

_"Boomer! Boomer my boy, come here!" Mojo demanded, and Boomer did as he was told. His father sat him down and showed him a... new... weird, device thing? Huh?_

_"Do you see this, my boy? This is called a kalimba, press one of the keys, see what happens." Mojo ushered him, and Boomer did again, as he was told. Much to his surprise, a small sound escaped the little key. It was a very heavenly sound._

_"Papa! I made a sound!" Boomer freaked out, scared he might've jinxed it. His father only laughed._

_"Yes my boy, you did! That's what a kalimba is precisely for, to make sounds! A lot of bad sounds make noise, a lot of good sounds make music. Here, let me show you where to start." Mojo handed him a paper book with random different symbols and explained the meaning and purpose of each. Boomer paid a lot of attention, for the first time ever. This kalimba stuff, was really getting to him!_

_"Can I play a song now? Pretty pleeeeeaaaase?" Boomer pleaded, and Mojo smiled._

_"Not yet my boy, you still have a lot to learn before you can play a proper song. But we will get there, together. I'll teach you how to play the kalimba, even if it's the last thing I ever do! Understand, my boy?" Mojo gave him a proud smile. Boomer fidgeted his fingers, and looked up at him._

_"Papa, you won't let us get krilled, right? You'll protect us, right?" Boomer asked patiently, as an eerily familiar roar was heard above them and they were both covered in red light very soon. Mojo simply caressed his son's cheek and smiled fondly at him._

_"Always."_

**_ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!_ **

_"PAPA! NO!" Boomer cried out as Brick and Butch held him close._

**_"Your father was true to his words, child. Helping you master that instrument..."_ **

**_"...was the last thing he ever did."_ **

Boomer sprang up, panting for breath. He was covered in sweat, and his eyes were puffy and swollen. He was crying in his sleep. He looked around frantically and saw both of his brothers sleeping peacefully next to him, Butch snoring like a bear and Brick muttering inaudible words. At the sight of his brothers, Boomer relaxed and took deep breaths to even his breathing. He walked out of his dune– bedrooms here were nothing more than hollowed out dunes, seriously, was physics not going to do anything about this? Actually, scratch that, he hoped not– and starting walking around outside to get him back to his senses. The soothing air around him relaxed him even more and he swallowed in the fresh air.

"Can't sleep?" A voice behind him asked. Boomer turned to see The Pointing Candlemaker crossing his arms and smiling.

"Yeah I guess, I just, have a lot of stuff in my mind...." Boomer scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and The Candlemaker chuckled.

"As you should. You've gone through a lot, and at such a young age too... I'm so sorry for you, and your loss. He was a... peculiar man, but a kind one at heart." The Candlemaker put his hands together and bowed down. Boomer held his hands, and nodded, a sign that Boomer accepted his condolences.

"It's fine... Really... I just wish... I could've helped him more, you know? Instead of being the dumb little kid that complained about everything." Boomer laughed awkwardly and The Candlemaker shook his head.

"You were young–" He began but Boomer cut him off.

"So were my brothers, but they were much more mature and useful, that's for damn sure." Boomer clenched his fist and looked away. The Candlemaker sighed and looked up at the sky.

"...The stars are beautiful tonight." The Candlemaker spoke after a while. "The Elders must be pleased. If you want to leave the Isle Of Dawn, you'll need to speak to our Elder. You remember what to say, no?" The Candlemaker turned to him. Boomer nodded slowly.

"I think so... Keep a level head, don't speak when not asked to, control your emotions, be respectful with each word you say, and be honest.... Though, none of this actually matters since they can see right through me and judge my true intentions..." Boomer scratched his neck, and The Candlemaker laughed.

"That's true, but again, it doesn't hurt to be kind to the one who made you." The Candlemaker crossed his arms and smiled. Boomer chuckled.

"Yeah... I remember the last time I met The Isle Of Dawn Elder." He huffed and looked away sheepishly. "It was... definitely an experience." The Candlemaker laughed at that.

"I understand... I too was baffled by the sheer size and appearance of The Great Elder too. He is a welkin of wisdom and power and yet he seems like the grandfather you'd have to remind to take his medicine." Both Boomer and The Candlemaker laughed hard and had to wipe a tear or two. The Candlemaker Pat Boomer on the back.

"Go get some more rest now, you're leaving tomorrow before the sun rises. You'll need as much energy as possible." The Candlemaker showed him a fond smile and flew away. "Good night, Boomer."

"Good night..." Boomer waved and went back to looking at the stars. They really were...

...breathtaking.

——————————————

"Ugh, do we have to leave so early? I haven't even fully opened my eyes yet!" Butch groaned loudly, and Brick only sneered.

"Shut up and stop moving, or I'll cut your ear off!" Brick yelled at him as he was shaving Butch's hair. Butch never liked long hair, but he also never had time to cut it. Out of all of his brothers, he was the one with the darkest color of hair, and cared the least for it. Which explains why his hair looked like he was using porcipines as hair clips.

"Maybe if you'd stop complaining, you'd feel less tired." Boomer smiled innocently at him, and Butch flipped him off.

"Done, your turn Boomer." Brick pushed Butch away and ushered Boomer to come sit in front of him. Boomer did as he was told.

"If you could snip just the trims, that'd be great." Boomer sat properly in front of him and Brick raised a brow in confusion.

"I thought you didn't like having a mullet?" He asked, but before Boomer could respond, Butch cut in instead.

"Yeah but Bubs liked it, so he's keeping it so she won't stop blowing his ears off about it." Butch shrugged and Boomer flipped him off. Butch only stuck out his tongue. Suddenly, a small knock was heard on the barrier of their dune. Butch cautiously took a candle and opened the barrier, to reveal Bubbles with a big vase of items on her back. She waved at all of them and Butch let her in.

"Good morning boys! Hello Boomer." She showed him a wider smile than the rest, which made Boomer advert eye contact and flush, in the still position he was in. Butch, on the other hand, started doing inappropriate gestures behind her to Boomer, who glared at him harshly and mouthed him to 'fucking stop it'.

"Good morning Bubbles, I'll finish up with Boomer and we'll meet you at the entrance of The Golden Ramp. Sound fair?" He asked her without taking his eyes off of Boomer's hair. Bubbles nodded in response.

"Yep, I'll wait for you guys there. See you!" She waved at them and got out. The second she left however, Butch started cackling.

"'Good morning Boomer.' Bro, she fucking _wants_ you _hard_." Butch laughed and Boomer stayed silent, waiting patiently for Brick to finish trimming his hair.

"Alright, you're done. You can– WOAH!" Brick was almost _pushed_ aside as Boomer sprinted for his brother. They ran all the way to The Golden Ramp, where the spirits, another welkin and Bubbles were waiting for them. When they arrived however, they didn't even acknowledged the rest and continued to brawl with one another. It took them a few seconds to be pulled up harshly by their hair by Brick, who made them stand straight and look presentable.

"...Okay, so now that we're here, we shall get started. Brother, honey, please open the gate." The Voyager spoke as his wife and brother, The Stargazer and Candlemaker did as they were told. They took out a candle each and put it near the gate, making it disappear and letting the group make their way to the top. Another welkin, whom Boomer did not recognize, starting singing the ceremonial ascendancy ballad. The same ballad they sang for every welkins first time leaving The Isle. When they finally reached the top of the ramp, Bubbles reached out her hand, and it glowed as it eminated a strong pulling force of connection. Brick took it first, being the leader and all, and channeled the same energy towards Butch, who held his other hand. The connection was too weak for Butch to channel it to Boomer through his hand, so instead he held Bubbles' other hand.

"Um... A-Are we ready?" Bubbles stuttered a bit and looked around anywhere but at Boomer's direction. Butch whistled seductively but Brick only nodded.

"Yes. We are. Let's go." He spoke sternly, and like he was in a hurry. Bubbles nodded at his command and let out a long call, making all the butterflies in the area lift her off of the ground. She then flew towards the clouds and let them lift her even higher up in the air. She clumsily navigated herself through the clouds and towards The Temple where The Elder rested. Boomer looked behind him at the welkins in the ground, who were becoming smaller and smaller by the second. He felt the strong cold wind blow harshly on his face, as they hovered in the air and flew towards The Temple, that was getting closer and closer with each passing second. As they edged closer to their destination, the sun kept rising higher and higher, and several birds and butterflies assisted Bubbles in maneuvering them flawlessly through the clouds. As they gracefully landed on the damp and wet grass, each of the group looked up to see the magnificent palace that was The Temple Of The Isle Of Dawn.

The Temple Of The Isle Of Dawn might've been small _compared_ to the other ones, but that it didn't mean that it _was_. In the contrary, one might say it looked like a fortress. The entire temple was made of stone, including the inside. In a way, it looked like someone had put one long stone wall in the centre, added gradualy smaller ones in the front and back, added a pointy stone spire roof on each stone wall, and a big one at the centre, then hollowed it out. The temple itself was built on a vast floating island, with several old stone boats sticking out of the meadow. Some said that the seven pointy stone spires were a sign of The Elder reaching out to his fellow Elder Brothers and Sisters, since sometimes the bell inside the centre spire would swing so hard it let out a golden wave of sound with it.

The group was left speechless for a moment at the sheer look at The Temple, but then recalled the very reason they were there and snapped back to reality.

"Okay, so, before we go any further, do we know what to say?" Bubbles asked nervously.

"Of course. Brick does the talking. We stand there and look pretty." Butch said nonchalantly, with a smile. Bubbles frowned.

"But what if The Elder asks one of us instead? No offense Brick, you're really great and all!... But we can't _really_ depend on only one person for everything, you know?" Bubbles tried to make it sound as kind and genuine as she could, but Brick got the gist immediately.

"Then, we'll just say 'Our God, we honor thou work and kindness, and continue to pray for your wisdom, and guidance as we step out of your lands once again in search of knowledge to prevent the destruction of your very lands, and of our fellow brothers and sisters'. Simple as that." Brick shrugged.

Everyone blinked.

"Come again?" Butch asked.

——————————————

The inside of the temple was like you'd expect. Stone room, stone floor, stone walls, stone ceiling. Apart from a few pieces of grass sticking out of the floor, there wasn't much around them. However, the walls had strange statues that looked like vertical boats, sinking into the wall and floor. There was only 4 statues per wall, however in the middle of the four stone statues was an empty space with three candles and a symbol of a boat very far above it. The group didn't pay it any mind, but were confused when they all took one step towards the blue broken stone door in front of them, and the 6 candles lit up by themselves. The once empty spaces now had white engraved paintings of the 6 temples they all were supposed to visit, each wall showing 3 temples. Butch looked at Brick in confusion.

"I don't remember this happening before..." He stated warily. Brick, like always, showed neither emotion or care, and simply responded to Butch.

"Last time, these were all already done before we came, that's why you can't remember. You weren't here to see it." Brick explained as his traveled up to the ceiling, which looked like was about to crumble any moment. It sent shivers up his spine.

"Bubbles, how do we open the door?" Boomer asked politely, noticing white glowing engravings on the wall pointing at the door. The door in question had no lever, but– you guessed it– a symbol of a boat with two golden diamond buttons and some sort of poorly drawn figures holding each golden button. Bubbles turned at the boys.

"We need to light the buttons at the same time to open the doors." Bubbles stated, pulling out her candle. Rule number one of life: never go anywhere without your candle. Take it everywhere you go. It doesn't matter where, or when, no exceptions, _always_ bring it with you. Always. Butch pulled out his own candle and they both placed them near the golden buttons. The buttons in question started to glow, and it seemed like the two poorly made stone figures dragged them towards the boats bowsprits, making the boat drag itself upwards. When it reached the top of the door, it made the patterns above it glow one last time, before opening. As the grand doors slowly dragged themselves open, the revealed a long stone path towards a circular piece of land with an old tombstone engraved to resemble The Isle's Elder. In front of it was a singular white candle, and around it two pairs of small stairs leading towards the doors behind the tombstone. They all cautiously made their way towards the tombstone and sat in front of the candle.

_"Mojo, why is that rock thing so scary!" Boomer hid behind his mentor, making Brick groan and Butch laugh._

_"You're such a sissy Boomer! It's not even that scary, it's just a grumpy looking rock thing! See? It's not gonna hurt you, not like the _humans_ would." Butch said that last part with a menacing look. Brick rolled his eyes and Boomer whimpered._

_"Mojo, are humans real?" He looked to his new father, who in return let out a loud laugh._

_"Don't be foolish, my boy! Humans don't exist, they're just old fairytales to tell young welkins before they sleep. Don't listen to your brother, he is most likely scared of them even more than you are." Mojo gently rubbed his youngest son's head, and Butch flushed in embarrassment._

_"WHAT! No way! I'm not some sissy! I'm not afraid of stupid humans!" Butch stomped his foot on the ground, and they all laughed at his reaction, including Brick._

Boomer swallowed hard, and felt a soft hand over his, holding him tight. He looked next to him to see Bubbles smiling sweetly at him.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She spoke quietly, and continued to silently pray. Boomer felt reassurance washing over him at the gesture, and he too continued to pray. Soon enough, the ground below them glowed and turned into a big white circle, swallowing them whole, and temporarily blinding their vision. Not even a second after, they felt slightly swinging back and forth, before getting up to realize they had been teleported to a vast dim area, with nothing but water. Boomer looked at his feet to see he was standing on a thin stone block in the middle of the water. He looked around for a bit before feeling the block swinging even more. They all looked up simultaneously, only to see the one and only, The Elder Of The Isle Of Dawn. He was extremely tall, yet also struggled to walk, depending on his trusty old staff to do so. He practically dragged his feet towards them, and only by edging closer could they notice some details in his form. 

For starters, his skin was pitch black, and his silvery white beard reached below his waist, making him seem even older, surprisingly. He was skinny and frail, and wore a long black dress with faded grey sleeves and white stripes in the centre of his dress, going all the way up to his neck and surrounding the hem of his dress. His face was barely noticeable, as it had broken piles of stone on it, but the top of his head was bald and clear as day. He looked at them– or at least they thought he did, you couldn't even see his eyes– and cleared his throat, preparing his old, raspy voice to come out.

 _ **"What brings you here to me, my children?"**_ He asked them, and before Brick could answer, The Elder raised his hand as a sign of denying, and slowly pointed his trembling hand towards Bubbles. Said Bubbles scrambled to bow to him, and almost shrieked when she felt his index finger touch her hands, a sign for her to get up again. She looked at him, then the boys, struggling to talk.

"U-Um, me?" She pointed at herself. The Elder nodded slowly. She swallowed hard, and looked at Boomer. He nodded at her with both of his thumbs up in an encouraging manner. Bubbles gulped hard and took a deep breath.

"Our God, we honor thou work and kindness, and continue to pray for your wisdom, and guidance as we step out of your lands once again in sea–" Bubbles was cut off by The Elder holding his hand up in disappointment. Bubbles looked like she was about burst out crying.

 _ **"Those words have been told, repeated, sang, shouted to me, over and over again, far too many times. My ears and mind is exhausted of the monotony and the excuses, no, I want to hear the real reason you feel the need to leave The Isle Of Dawn. Apart from your fondness of the brothers and the memories you have with them, what pushes you to lead these boys so far away from your home, towards an uncertain fate? It doesn't look like you know the real reason why they need you to take them to The Valley Of Triumph, no? Better yet, convince your sister to then take them from The Valley, to The Wasteland, and to The Vault. So how come? I want to know."**_ The elder was now practically nose to nose with Bubbles, who looked like she was about to shit herself. She was trembling vigorously and clenching her fist hard.

"I... I... Um, w-well... I-I..." Bubbles looked back at the boys who loked at her with fear evident in their eyes, then turned back to The Elder. "I... I just... I just wanted to leave... I wanted to... take a step back and..." She took a deep breath and spoke with more confidence. "For a long time... I have wanted to leave The Isle, just for a while, to recollect myself... When the portal exploded, it caused the death of many young welkins, ones that I loved very very much and... even promised one of them that I..." Bubbles sniffed and failed to hold back her tears. "...that I would... t-that I would be his... m-mother..." Bubbles' voice broke at the last word, and she started sobbing heavily, while clutching the bead necklace hard. Boomer looked at her, stunned, then glanced at his brothers, who looked less than pleased at this. They were ordered by HIM, to destroy the portals from the inside, making it impossible to fix them without replacing them. Boomer felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over him like cold water. 

The Elder however, seemed extremely pleased with her response. He backed away from her and swinged his staff once, calling a flock of white birds and guiding them towards Bubbles form. Soon enough the flock of birds took the shape of a young welkin. Bubbles fell her to her knees in shock, and reached out to touch the child, only to have the birds flow away to reveal and actual welkin, with long, glowing white hair, tied at the front with a blue ribbon. Bubbles gasped at the sight of her former mentee, and rushed to hug her. The mentee in question only stood there, staying at the boys, as if it knew what they had done. They adverted their gazes sheepishly, but the welkin kept looking at them. Soon enough however, Bubbles looked up at her child and started pushing the strands of hair away from her forehead, like she always used to do to her. The welkin stopped her, and spoke gently.

 _ **"It's not your fault."**_ the welkin spoke. _**"You need to move on, for you, and for me. I love you, ma."**_ the child rested her head on her mother's forehead, and her mother just kept clinging to her. The child soon started glowing yellow and turned into a star, flowing away towards The Elder, who j7st kept looking at her, eager for her next move. Bubbles rubbed her tears and pulled herself together. Boomer walked towards her– much to his brothers silent protests– and helped her get up. Bubbles did so and nodded at him, as a silent 'thank you'.

"Our God, while I may wish to escape my responsibilities for a short amount of time, I still believe that my immaturity should not limit these boys ability to go and do what must be done. Please, let me guide them and I promise to you I shall return." Bubbles pleaded, and waited for The Elder's response. The Elder seemed to zone out for a moment, before slowly nodding. The group cheered silently in success, and all bowed down to him, as he swinged his staff 7 times, making it glow and making the stars above him glow as well. The broken pieces of stone in The Elder's face, realigned and properly showed his pair of glowing white eyes through the less visible cracks. Suddenly, the light of the singular candle in front of them glowed and formed a bright white crown in the silhoute of a– you already know the theme here– boat, that rested on his forehead. The Elder held his staff in one hand and flame in his other, his posture finally straightening. The group all put their hands in the fire, and closed their eyes, making the entire room glow white.

Suddenly, they heard a loud creek and opened their eyes to see they were not only back in the room, but the doors behind the tombstone were being dragged open. They all looked at each-other with victorious grins and got up quickly to run towards the doors. When Boomer looked behind him, he saw Bubbles still looking at the tombstone in front of her and walked towards it cautiously. Bubbles pointed at the words engraved at the bottom of the tombstone, he'd never seen that before...

"Daleth..." They both spoke in unison, reading out loud the name engraved on it.

"That's The Elders name, Daleth..." She spoke, and Boomer wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise, and he smiled.

"You're really brave, you know that right?" He spoke gently to her, and she blushed.

"Hey love birds! Come on, we gotta get going!" Butch called out to them, making both snap back to reality and backing away from each-other. Bubbles walked towards and held her hand out to Brick, who then held out his hand towards Butch, and Bubbles held her other hand out towards Boomer, like before. They all took a deep breath and walked towards the exit. There was not much to the exit, except the part that the path towards The Prairie was broken, and they were surrounded by clouds. Bubbles– while dragging the rest of the group– jumped from the path and into the clouds, being capeless and all, the clouds mostly did the flying for her. She maneuvered her way through the clouds a bit clumsily and flew towards the extremely distant piece of land towards them. This gave Boomer time to think back into the events that just occurred.

 _This is why she didn't ask any questions, leaving was already a must for her, even though she has no idea why we're actually going to The Vault. Daleth... was seeing right through me, and didn't say anything as he listened to Bubbles. He knew what I'd done, and what was at risk, he just wanted to seem calm about it._ Boomer reassured himself. Soon enough however, they all could see the piece of land much more clearly, and landed towards it. It was just a small piece of land with two huge stone mountains on it, almost completely blocking the view of the rest of The Prairie, if it wasn't for the narrow road. They all let go of each-other and Bubbles clutched her vase.

"Alright, we're here, let's go." She told everyone and made her way to the narrow path in between the mountains. Boomer and his brothers had just straight teleported to The Golden Wasteland, without going through every kingdom last time, Hell, they'd never even seen The Prairie before, so this was a first. They made their way to the other side, before a blinding light blocked their vision.

——————————————

_**Aaaaaaand, part one is done! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, or enjoyed it enough to want to play the game. 👀 Haha, anyways, feel free to comment, leave kudos, fave it, whatever you can and I'll see you all in the next part!** _

_**Arrivederci!** _

_**-Robbi** _

**Author's Note:**

> 1= A 1 year old welkin has the brain of an 8 year old child
> 
> 2= Welkins don't know who their biological parents are when they're born, and get adopted by an adult welkin who is called their mentor until _their_ parent dies, then they are called their parent.
> 
> None of these lore stuff are in the game, bear with me here.


End file.
